Summer With The Crew
The competitors arrive and learn they'll be spending the next eight weeks at shitty old Camp Wawanakwa. Plot Chris - Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa, somewhere in Ontario! I'm your host.. Chris McClain. Dropping Season 1 of the sexiest new reality show on television.. right now! Here's the deal.. 16 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this shitty old summer camp.. where they'll compete in challenges against each other. Every 3 days, one team will win a challenge and the other team will lose. The team that loses will force someone to take the Dock of Shame.. and they are out of the contest and must go home, and don't get to win $1,000,000. Find out all that happens right here on this incredible first season of Total..Drama..Crew! Chris - Alright campers, we'll split you into teams. We've decided to separate you guys based on your ethnicity.. and yes.. please take offense. If I call your name, go stand over there. William, Roxy, Phil, Taylor, Nathan, Jackie, Brianna, and Juliet. You guys will officially be known as.. the White Ones! The rest of you over here.. Alex, Eric, Rico, Emanuel, OmgLikeWtf, Corbin, Julia, and Shanaynay. You guys will officially be known as.. the Spectral Immigrants! Report to your team cabins! Girls on one side guys on the other! The White Ones Cabin Brianna - Oh my god guys this is going to be so fun! Wait.. there's 4 beds on each side.. but there's 5 girls and three guys.. that means one girl's gotta sleep with the guys. Will - *looking at Jackie* I want a bunk under her. Jackie - Wow.. you're horny. Juliet: Guys.. we'll rock paper scissors this. *They play and Jackie loses.. and has to sleep with the guys.* Jackie - Will you can enjoy this all you want.. since when we lose.. I'll make sure you're voted out first. Will - hahahhhaha Nathan - Don't worry, Jackie, I won't look at you like others. Jackie - You're so nice, Nathan, and you too Phil. Phil - Thanks. Jackie - Uh, my bed looks like it's breaking.. The Spectral Immigrants Cabin Julia - This looks hella dirty. Alex - Haha, I know right. Eric - Yeah. Alex - Woah, eric, you're a WWE fan? Eric - Yup. Emanuel - You guys fans of Cena? Alex & Eric - Fuck you Emanuel. Eric - You hate Cena too? Alex - Yup can't stand his white ass. He doesn't know how to cut grass. Shanaynay - Hey you sexy beast. Rico - Me? Shanaynay - Yeah YOU. Rico - Uh....... I'm black. Alex - Isn't AJ Lee the sexiest bitch you've ever seen? Eric - Oh yeah! Shanaynay - That black guy's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.. Julia - ROACH! KILL IT! KILL IT! Alex - Got it. *Eric smashes it* Alex - I said I had it, dude. Eric - Sorry, just you were farther. Julia - Thanks, Eric. CONFESSIONAL: Alex: What was Eric doing like that? Oh well, he still seems cool I guess. The Cliff Chris - Welcome campers to your first challenge! To dive off this insane 1000 high foot cliff into the shark infested waters! There is a safe zone.. which we're pretty sure is shark free.. Juliet - Excuse me? The most people on a team to do it wins an advantage in the next challenge, to build a hot tub! Winner gets to rock that hot tub the REST of the season! Immigrants.. you're up first. Julia - I guess I'll go first. Alex & Eric - I'll come with you. Julia - I'll just go alone.. *Julia jumps and makes it into the safe zone* Alex - Alright. She did it! I'm next! *Jumps and hits really bad on the water.. hurting in pain.. but still makes it* *Eric, OmgLikeWtf, Rico, and Shanaynay jump.* Corbin - I can't do this.. seriously man. Chris - Alright, unfortunately that also makes you a CHICKEN! You gotta wear this for the rest of the day. Corbin - Fu..... Chris - The Immigrants are now up! *Roxy is the first to jump and successfully makes it.* Will - I'm doing this. Best feeling ever. Back home it's hot as hell. Dad wouldn't turn on the AC. Parents freaking almost got divorced over it. Rico, Alex, Eric - YOUR PARENTS ARE GETTING DIVORCED OVER THE AC! EGIOEGOWJHOEGWOGH Will - I bet all your parents are divorced Rico - Well I don't really have a mom soooooo Will, Alex, Eric - YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOM! GEIGEWLGHILWEGIWEGW Chris - Wow, Will and Roxy are the only ones of the White Ones to do the challenge. This means the Spectral Immigrants win Part 1! Taylor: No Worries guys, we can still win this. Will - Sure. Nathan & Phil - Don't be so mean. Have faith. Will - How come I'm the only one who jumped.. as well as Roxy. Phil - That jump is insane. You didn't have to jump. Nathan - Let's get moving, girls. We're gonna win this thing, not listening to Will. Phil - Girls? Anyone gonna walk with me? Ha.. CONFESSIONAL: Will: I have the worst teammates ever. Phil and Nathan don't have guts.